New Kid at Konoha High
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura is the new kid at Konoha High. She just moved here from Suna and many other places. Will she make all the friends she needs? or will she make all the enemies she needs? [Discontinued]
1. New Kid on the Block

Around this time, she hated school. This is the fifth school her lifetime, this the the story of Sakura Haruno. Sakura is a 17 year old girl with bright pink hair, sea-green eyes, and of course the thing that kicked her out of school, her inhuman strength. She tries to restrain herself, but her split personality won't let her. Everything about her seemed normal, but later on, you'll see just how tough she really is.

"Sakura, I will not tolerate you being late again!" her mom Hakuro shouted. "It's not my fault that every school I go to, I get kicked out of!" Sakura shouted back. "Ugh, fine just hurry up." Hakuro gave up, she could never win arguments between her daughter.

"Man, I hate the fact that I have to wear a uniform" Sakura complained. It wasn't long after she got kicked out of Suna High, that she moved to Konoha. She liked Konoha somewhat, but the only thing that caught her attention were the cherry blossoms. She noticed how beautiful they were. Seperatly they were white, but all together the were a light shade of pink. They were so beautiful, she even realized why her name was Sakura, to represent the beauty of cherry blossoms. "It's a good thing that the high school is next to those sakura blossoms, or we would be moving in an instant." she said while getting ready.

----------------------------------

"Sasuke, hurry up. We're gonna be late on our first day!" an obnoxious blond by the name of Naruto said. "Sometimes I wonder how you got in high school, dobe." Sasuke replied. " Geez, you've been using my real name less since middle school. It's Naruto, teme!" at the last part he almost shouted. "Whatever, let's just get to school, dobe." before Naruto could reply Sasuke was already out the door.

----------------------------------

"Bye mom, I'm going to school now." Sakura said. Sakura was planning to leave early so she could visit one of her favorite spots. Everything was how she left it, beautiful with some of the cherry blossoms flying off. While she was admiring that beauty, someone was admiring her beauty. A man named Deidara was watching her every move (how is that possible, they're neighbors) while he was watching her, someone was watching him, a.k.a his fangirls. Deidara was sick of so them, that if one more person came up and declared their love for him, he would kill the first one he sees.

----------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to school when they saw a sleeping figure by a sakura tree, well Naruto found her and in his exact words he shouted "Hey Teme, look someone sleeping by the tree and has the same uniform as us!". Hey girl, wake up." Sasuke said while waking her up. "Huh, w-what time is it." Sakura said a little groggy. "About 7:20, why?" Naruto said. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I HAVE ONLY 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!" Sakura almost shouted as loud so the whole country of Japan could here her, almost.

"Why aren't you guys following me?"

"We go to the same school you do"

"Oh, that would explain why you have the same uniform I do"

With that said, Sasuke and Naruto sweatdroped. "Well let's get to school than" Sasuke was sort of surprised that Naruto was actually excited for school. "By the way, what's your name?" Sasuke asked letting curiosity get the best of him. " My name's Sakura, what's yours?"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke"

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have a few questions for you" Naruto said. "Yes?". "Why is your hair pink, where did you come from, can I be your friend, and is there a possibility that you can have pink hair with emerald eyes?" Naruto said while taking a deep breath. "O.k, in order. It's my natural hair color, I came from Suna High, yes, and for some reason yes, oh, and my eyes are sea-green" Sakura said while, also, taking a breath.

Later in school

"Later guys, I'm off to get my schedule from the princable"

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Hn (translation:bye)"


	2. Sakura's School Day

As soon as Sakura walked into the main office she was awestruck. Everything was absolutely...HORRIBLE!!! The place was a mess, papers everywhere, chairs tipped over, file cabinates wide open waiting for someone to trip over it. But the worst thing of all was the stench of sake coming from the princables office. Great, the first day she's here, and so much for good first impression. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my schedule" Sakura said trying to get in the office. "Oh right, you must be the new student, Sakura Haruno right?" The pricable called Tsunade asked. "Yep, that's me." She said 'Geez come on, I think I'm the only person in the school with pink hair'.

Well, Sakura's schedule didn't seem that hard to memorize.

Mathematics-Asuma sensei-P.1

Social Studies-Kurenai sensei-P.2

English-Kakashi sensei-P.3

Science-Anko sensei-P.4

Study, Lunch

Gym-Gai sensei-P.5

Art-Sasori sensei-P.6

Chemistry-Orochiaru sensei-P.7

But then again, she HAS been wrong before.

------------------------------------

"Oi Sasuke" an anxious blond asked. "Hm" a certain raven haired boy said, or didn't say. "Do you think that Sakura-chan is in the same classes we're in?" Naruto said. "Don't really think so" Sasuke said.

"Why"

"By the looks of things she's in a lower class then us"

"That makes more sense now"

"Really"

"No"

"Baka" said Sasuke while hitting Naruto on the head. "OW, what was that for, teme" Naruto said in pain. "For being an idiot" Sasuke said coldly. "O.k people, calm down, we have a new student here. You may come in now" a lazy looking teacher with gray hair swaying to the left, his mouth covered by a navy blue mask, and his left eye covered, but it reveled a small scar. People call him Kakashi.

"O.k, you may introduce yourself now" Kakashi said. Everyone was gaping, and gasping at such beauty, such grace, such...SAKURA???!!! Every boy had hearts for eyes, except Naruto and Sasuke. "Now any questions?" Kakashi asked. Both Naruto and Sasuke had their hands up. Then when Kakashi went to call on them, they forgot.

i'll skip to lunch 'cause i'm to lazy to type the classes

Sakura was surprised how hard the classes were, if this place was like Suna High, they wouldn't have homework for the first month, let alone the first day. What was for lunch today. Whatever it is, it better be worth waiting the first 10 minutes in line. Much to her dismay, today was 'leftover from last year' day. With that said, Sakura decided to skip lunch, for the fifth time this week. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. Sakura went to look for her friends (a.k.a Sasuke and Naruto). She found them with a bunch of other people. She was on her way when 2 people in dark cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them was a man, at least she thinks it's a man, with blond hair, some put in a high pony-tail. The other one had almost black hair also put in a pony-tail, but a very low one. Sakura could be mistaken, she could have seen red eyes on the black haired one. The mysterious people picked her up and brought her to their table. Sakura had a bad feeling about this, especially when Sasuke saw her along with Naruto.


	3. Sakura's Secrets

"Mom, I know your actually my real mom's sister" Sakura said "so can you tell me what i'm capible of" she asked. "Honey, you know i'm not good at explaining things" Hakuro said. Sakura looked down in disappiontment. "But I will give you her old diary" Hakuro said. Hakuro went upstairs to her room, Sakura wanted to follow her but she would get shooed away. Moments later she came back, only with 3 books in her hands. "O.k, you need choose which one is your mother's diary" Hakuro said. Sakura thought deeply with this, until she came up with a solution. "It's behind your back" Sakura declared proudly. "You definiatly are your mothers daughter" Hakuro said.

-----------------------------------

Sakura brought up the diary, and on the light and began to read.

_March 28,1992 Sakura's Birth_

_Like the title says, this is the birth Sakura Haruno. She was a very unique baby, because she already had a full head of pink hair. At the age of 3 months, she could walk normally. At the the age of 3, we needed a dictionary to figure out what she was saying._

'I guess I was a natural born genius'

_April 14, 1998 Sakura's abilities_

_I remember comming home seeing about 20 Sakuras. I tried to figure out which one was the real one, but after 5 minutes they narrowed down back to 1 left. Another time Sakura was screeming about how her eyes were red with little blck things in them. I swear that whenever somthing weird happend to her, she would always say "what happend" after. She only remembered 1 thing, that's when she punched a student through the school and all the way to Mexico._

'I remember that, he sent me a postcard saying thanks for the trip'

_One day Sakura said that she could see through almost anything. It looked like there were veins popping out of her forehead. One time, in town square, Sakura and I were seperated. A minute later she found me, I asked her how and she just said "I smelled you out". Sakura also transfered her soul into my body to reject an offer to a company that was gonna make us bankrupt. Sakura has on other ability, but it's to scary to repeat._

'I wonder what she ment'

_May 17, 1999_

_It's appering again, this might be my last entry. while I'm writting this my husband is trying to calm her down. Sakura has 7 tails on herself, I don't think that it's even possible to have 7 tails on a human. If she suvives this, I will have my friends son, Itachi bring her to Hakuro's house. Well Sakura if you're reading this, I'm saying I love and always will._

That was all she wrote, only 3 entries. Sakura closed the book and began to cry. Why was she such a freak. She worries that this 'thing' will come out again


	4. I don't have a title for this one

_Konoha High ch. 5_

Sakura wondered why Hakuro didn't tell her about Itachi. 'Wait, Sasuke's an Uchiha, so that means that Sasuke and Itachi are brothers? I could wonder about this for hours, but I have to go to school' Sakura was ready to go until someone knocked on her door. 'It's about time they started knocking'. "Coming" Hakuro called. "Good morning Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura here?" Itachi asked politly00. "Yes she is. Hold on a minute." Hakuro said. "Sakura!" yelled Hakuro. "Geez mom, I'm not deaf, I could hear them at the door" Sakura said. "Well then, I'll just leave you kids alone then" Hakuro said cheerfully and left the room.

-----------------------------------------

"I know you knew we were here before we knocked" Itachi said coolly. "Yeah, you needed to have encouragement from your brother" Sakura while giggling. "How did you know we were brothers, are you stalking us like the rest of the fangirls?" Sasuke asked a little frightened at the thought of Sakura stalking them. "No, I don't stalk you. I just took a wild guess" said the grinning Sakura. "Back to the subject, how did you know we were here" Itachi said getting a little annoyed. 'Just tell them you saw them through the window, maybe then they won't think you're a freak' sometimes she'd wish that her mind would shut up. "Well" Itachi was now getting impatient. "I saw you through my window" Sakura said simply. "Lies" Sasuke said while looking in her eyes. "Fine, I could tell you were there because of your scent" Sakura said truthfully. Itachi and Sasuke just at her funny while were both thinking the same thing, 'Is this girl crazy or what?'. "I'll explain everything on the way to school, just let me get my mom's diary" Sakura said while leaving and coming back to go to school.

----------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you have the Sharingan, Byakugan, inhuman strength, shadow clones, mind and soul transfer, the senses of a dog, and a demon that lives inside of you, and you're afraid that one day it might come out" Sasuke said trying to let it sink in. "Yep, and another thing, I've always been able to heal myself when I was hurt" Sakura admitted. "Can we test it" Itachi asked. "Sure, does anybody have a knife" Sakura asked. "Here, you can use mine" Sasuke said. "Why do you carry that around with you" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Just in case" Sasuke replied. "All set, thanks Sasuke" said Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi moved in to see better. They just kept staring at the cut for 10 minutes and nothing happened. When they gave up and started walking to school Sakura shouted "Hey guys look, it's healing". Sasuke and Itachi rushed up seeing Sakura move her fingers along the cut, and sealing up it's trail. Itachi and Sasuke were amazed at how she healed herself. "I want you guys to do me a favor" Sakura said. "What" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time. "I want you guys, not to tell anyone about this" Sakura was almost on her knees to make them say "yes". Sakura was now happy that she had some people to trust her secret with.


	5. Not this one either

Konoha High

Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi had a very hard time getting to school, two words: fan girls. Sakura didn't have to worry much, why?, because she made two clones and made them look like Sasuke and Itachi. While the girls were chasing after the clones, Sasuke and Itachi made it to school without a scratch for once. "Sakura, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine" Sasuke said. Itachi left a while ago to be the fist one in class.

---------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke/Teme!" a group of people said, well Naruto said the Teme. "Hey guys" Saskue said. "Hey Sasuke, are you going to introduce her to the group" Naruto said. "Right, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Ino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino" Sasuke said while pointing to each of them. "Hello/hi" the group said. "I heard you guys singing in the lunch room yesterday, what was it for?" Sakura asked couriously. "We're practicing for the school talent show, you wanna join?" Ino asked. "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway."

---------------------------------

(At lunch)

"Sakura, if we make it through auditions, allow me to take you on a date" Lee said. Sakura would rather go out with an ice cube, but she put it down nicely. "Sorry Lee, my mom wants me back home after school" Sakura said REALLY nicely. "Oh, well thanks for your honesty" Lee said before leaving. "That was amazing" Tenten said while jumping out of her seat. "What, turning down a date? I thought everyone could do that" Sakura said very confused. "No, I'm talking about how nicely you turned Lee down" Tenten said still a little excited. "Oh, well that was easy. If you were ar my old school, you would have to use much harsher than that" Sakura explained. Everyone was stareing at her in awe, and the girls ran to her for tips.

---------------------------------

(After Auditions)

"I think we did pretty well" Ino said. '**Is she kidding? That was easy!'** Inner Sakura exclaimed. ' _It __**was**__ easy, but remenber, we had audition sepretly, so we don't know what these people do' _

----------------------------------

**Sorry that was so short!'**

**The next one will be longer, Honest!!!!**


	6. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: Naruto Me No Own! So Leave Me Alone!**

All of the constants were nervouse about their performances. Sakura was first, then Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, a girl named Temari, a boy named Gaara, and Chouji.

"Welcome to the Konoha High Talent Show..." Gai said, but he was restraining the last part. He gave up and finished "...OF YOUTH!" everyone sweatdropped and fell anime style. After that was over with, the show went on.

---------------------------------------------

"First up is Sakura Haruno" Gai said. "YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura sweatdropped and started to sing.

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-vengaboys are back in town**

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**If youre alone and you need a friend**

**Someone to make you forget your problems**

**Just come along baby take my hand **

**I need a lover tonight**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-this is what I want to do  
Ohohoh ohohoh-lets have some fun**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-one on one just me and you**

**Ohohoh ohohoh**

**Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Lets spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Lets spend the night together  
Together in my room**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-everybody get on down**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-vengaboys are back in town**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-this is what I wanna do**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-lets have some fun**

**Ohohoh ohohoh-one on one just me and you**

**Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Lets spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Lets spend the night together  
Together in my room  
**

**Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh**

Everyone cheered and applauded for the new girl. As the song ended, all the guys were blushing at the song.

"Alright children, our next performer is Hinata Hyuuga" he announced. everyone sighed in relief because he didn't say 'youth'.

**After all you put me through  
Youd think Id despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger**

**When i, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess i, I couldnt trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
cause Ive had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
**

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, youre wrong  
cause if it wasnt for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
**

**cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**  
**Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh  
**  
**Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, youre going around  
Playing the victim now  
But dont, even begin  
Feeling Im the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave  
**  
**After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, its over  
cause if it wasnt for all of your torture  
I wouldnt know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
**  
**cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in dnial  
But in the end youll see  
You-wont-stop-me

**I am a fighter and i  
I aint goin stop  
There is no turning back  
Ive had enough**

**cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**  
**cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

Everyone was in shock for a good 3 minutes until Hinata spoke up "u-um, w-was I not good?" Just then, every one was going wild. "Good Job Hinata. Our next performance is a duet with Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara"

_What you gon' do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?  
_**I'mma get-get-get-get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump.  
My hump my hump my hump. My lovely little lumps.  
Check it out…  
**

**I drive these brothers crazy; I do it on the day  
Look, they treat me really nicely; they buy me all these ices:  
Dolce and Gabbana, Vinny and Nedonna.  
Caring, they be sharing all their money, got me wearing fly  
Brother I ain't asking, they say they love my ass and  
"Seven jeans" to "religion", I say no but they keep giving  
So I keep on taking, and no I ain't taking,  
We can keep on dating, I keep on demonstrating my love.  
My love my love my love. You love my lady lumps.  
My hump my hump my hump. My humps, they got you…**

_She's got me spending_**…(ooh)  
Spending all your money on me, and spending time on me  
On, on me, on me.**

**  
**_What you gon' do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?  
_**I'mma get-get-get-get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.  
**_What you gon' do with all that ass, all that ass inside them jeans?  
_**I'mma make-make-make-make you scream, make you scream make you scream!  
Cuz of my hump, my hump my hump my hump,  
My hump my hump my hump, my lovely lady lumps.  
Check it out…**

_I met a girl down at the disco, she said:  
"Hey, hey-hey yeh let's go. I could be your baby; you could be my honey, let's spend time, not money" and:  
"Mix your milk with my cocoa, puh - milky, milky cocoa, mix your milk with my cocoa, huh - milky, milky right…"  
_**They say I'm really sexy. Them boys, they wanna sex me,  
They always standing next to me, always dancing next to me.  
Trying to feel my hump, hump, looking at my lump, lump,  
You can look but you can't touch it, if you touch it  
I'mma start some drama, you don't want no drama.  
Nono drama, nononono drama.  
So don't pull on my hand boy, you ain't my man boy  
I'm just trying to dance boy, and move my hump, my hump,  
My hump my hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump,  
My hump my hump my hump, my lovely lady lumps,  
My lovely lady lumps, my lovely lady lumps,  
In the back and in the front, my loving got you…  
**

_She's got me spending_**…(ooh)  
Spending all your money on me, and spending time on me  
On, on me, on me.  
**

_What you gon' do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?  
_**I'mma get-get-get-get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump.  
**_What you gon' do with all that ass, all that ass inside them jeans?  
_**I'mma make-make-make-make you scream, make you scream make you scream!  
**_What you gon' do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk?  
_**I'mma get-get-get-get you drunk, get you love drunk off this hump.  
**_What you gon' do with all that breast, all that breast inside that shirt?  
_**I'mma make-make-make-make you work, make you work-work, make you work.**

_She's got me spending_**…(ooh)  
Spending all your money on me, and spending time on me  
On, on me, on me.  
**

The whole gym was quiet because they surprised that Shikamaru could sing, not so much for Ino. "Well, let's bring out a boy, Naruto, get up here"

**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you.  
**

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate.  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take, from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain.  
Well I've been holding on tonight**

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
  
**Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take, from every heart you break.  
And like a blade you stain.  
Well I've been holding on tonight.  
**

**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then,  
We'll meet again, when both our cars collide.

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
_So long and goodnight  
_

Naruto was usually a fun-loving kind of person, but when he sang that song, everyone knew what he went through. "That was so sad! Well, anyway, next up is Temari"

**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!  
**

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!  
**

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**  
**Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
**

People were sure that that was gonna be hard to beat. "Time for my yo-" Gai didn't get a chance to finish because Anko struck him with a bat. "Lee is up next" Anko finished then dragged Gai away.

**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song**

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
  
**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
**  
**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
**  
**Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
**  
**Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
**  
**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  


Sakura now knew that Lee wasn't kidding when he said he would protect her with his life. "Next is Kiba" Kakashi said lazily,

**Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
**  
**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
**  
**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down  
**  
**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
**  
**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger  
**  
**woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
**  
**I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now  
**  
**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
**  
**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
**  
**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)  
**  
**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**  
**It isn't surprising that he would sig a song about dogs. "Tenten and Neji Hyuuga are singing next"

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
**  
**Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
**  
_Wake me up  
_**Wake me up inside.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Wake me up inside.  
**_Save me  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**_Wake me up  
_**Bid my blood to run.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Before I come undone.  
**_Save me  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**  
**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
**  
_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Wake me up inside.  
**_Save me  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**_Wake me up  
_**Bid my blood to run.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Before I come undone.  
**_Save me  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**  
**Bring me to life.  
**_I've been living a lie.   
There's nothing inside  
_**Bring me to life.  
**  
**Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
**  
_All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me  
_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
**_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
_**Don't let me die here.  
**_There must be something more   
_**Bring me to life.  
**  
_Wake me up  
_**Wake me up inside.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Wake me up inside.  
**_Save me  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**_Wake me up  
_**Bid my blood to run..  
**  
**Bring me to life.  
**_I can't wake up  
_**Before I come undone.  
**_Save me  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside  
_**Bring me to life  
**

"Sasuke and Shino's next" Asuma stated simply

**I'm gonna make you bend and break  
**_It sends you to me without wait  
_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
**_In case God doesn't show  
_**Let the good times roll, let the good times roll  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys  
**  
**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
**  
**Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past** _look into the past_  
**One night stand **_one night stand off_

**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
**  
**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa  
**  
**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
**  
**One night and one more time **_One more night, one more time_  
**Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time **_One more night, one more time_  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
**

"We've just recieved notice saying that Chouji has withdrawn from the compitition. So our last contestant is Gaara" Kurenai said.

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone  
--------------------------------

**Well, as I promised, a longer chapter. O.k, Boom Boom Boom Boom by Venga boys, Fighter by Christina Aguilara, My Humps by Black Eyed Peas, Helena by My Chemical Romance, Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy, Suger We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy, Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men, Boulivard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day, and Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence are not mine. **

**Who do you think will win?**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Naruto**

**Gaara **

**Kiba**

**Ino, Shikamaru**

**Tenten, Neji**

**Sasuke, Shino**

**Lee**

**Temari R&R**


End file.
